The Last Battle with Thunderwing
This is how The Last Battle with Thunderwing goes in My Little Pony: Rise of the Dark Spark. [ Ryan F-Freeman and Cody Fairbrother: Is that a Space Bridge? Thunderwing: You all think too small. It's a Time Bridge. Odette: Time Bridge?! Thunderwing: The Dark Spark has granted me the ability to manipulate space-time. But if I am to reach full power, to go back in time and retrieve the Decepticons, I need to get an amplifier, which you failed to stop me retrieving from the Everfree Forest. smashs a generator Frogger: One down! 2 to go! jumps down the platform and Ryan jumps to him. Before Ryan can tackle Thunderwing, Thunderwing uses the power of the Dark Spark and stomps his foot to the ground and freezes Ryan in place in mid-air. Thunderwing: You don't learn, do you? I never understood why Unicron put such a high price on Twilight. Once, Primus and Unicron were evenly match neither able to gain purchase and overtake the other. Perfectly poised conflicts such as those are rare indeed, and they breed boundless opportunities for followers like me. I used to be very well-paid. I wanna be well-paid again! Ryan F-Freeman: You want to go back? Back to the start of the war? Not on my watch, Follower of Unicron! unfroze himself and summons his Keyblade Thunderwing: Oh, I don't want to go back. You think too small. I'm going to bring the war to the present so that it can continue endlessly again! Crash Bandicoot: You would bring back Megatron and the Cons? Push us to a lot of years of war and turn Earth to ash all for money!? Thunderwing: What you said, Crash Bandicoot. Ryan F-Freeman: Thunderwing! Why did Unicron created you? Thunderwing: Frogger: For what purpose? Thunderwing: To help my master conquer Equestria and show Equestria who the real and true Lord of Chaos is. Evil Ryan: That will not happen. I got both your master's lifeblood and magic. How is that feel? flies and hits Thunderwing with his Keyblade Thunderwing: OW!!! Who taught you how to fly!?!?! Ryan F-Freeman: I've been taught how to fly by Rainbow Dash, Buzz Lightyear and Princess Odette. Nya-nya-nya-nya-nya. a raspberry at Thunderwing Twilight Sparkle: Go, Ryan! Thunderwing: Ryan You think you're better than me and Unicron? No one is better than me and Unicron! Ryan F-Freeman: You no better then Morro, Thunderwing! Same thing for me and my mentor, Primus. Odette: Go, Ryan! Fight him! Thunderwing: Let the darkness envelope you, Ryan. There's no use in resisting. Ryan F-Freeman: I am NEVER a darkness! I have light inside me! Sci-Ryan: Ryan will be Princess Twilight's protector, Thunderwing! Odette: You don't scare us. You're just a big, metal bully. Thunderwing: Noboy calls Thunderwing a big metal bully! Ryan F-Freeman: at Thunderwing Cool. Because my theory is that you, Thunderwing, are the one that sucks. And Twilight like to test that theory now and watch you fight me by yourself. Go ahead. Give it a try. Odette: You tell him, Ryan! Thunderwing: You're nothing but a prince who's not and never will worthy of being a Prime. Sci-Ryan: Keep going, Ryan! Thunderwing: Odette: Twilight Sparkle will never be your trophy! Category:Ryantransformer Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:Trevor7626